


Celebrations

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After his first win, Fabio finds Valentino at his doorstep later that day
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FastFabio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFabio/gifts).



He can't believe it, he really can't believe it, he won his first MotoGP race, he's a MotoGP race winner and the best thing is Valentino is right there. Fabio casts a glance at his hero, his idol, having looked up to him for as long as he can remember. Feeling his stomach flip when blue eyes look at him and the Italian walks up to him, he takes the offered hand and he is being pulled into a hug. Hearing Vale says something to him and he laughs and answers him.

Later that day when Fabio is alone in his hotel room he looks at the trophy, smile in his lips when he hears a knock at the door. Opening it his heart skips a beat when he sees Valentino standing, sponsor shirt and faded jeans, sneakers at his feet and he looks up at him, blue eyes looking back friendly.

"Ciao belle, can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure."

Fabio opens the door and let's the other in, closing it and following the Italian, eyes moving lower and teeth worry his lip, aside from the fact he's always been a huge fan of the Italian, he also always found him to be very handsome. Picking up the bottle of champagne, still half full, Valentino turns to Fabio.

"Can I?"

Fabio gestures for him to ahead, the Italian wrapping his lips around the bottle and drinking some, Fabio's eyes watch him, tongue licking his lips, wondering what it would feel like to have those lips wrapped around him. When Valentino offers him the bottle, he shakes his head.

"No thanks." he smiles.

"Oh come on, bambino, I'm not drinking this alone."

Fabio sighs and takes the bottle putting it at his own lips and drinking a bit, missing the way Valentino's eyes rake over him now. They find they're way to the couch, sharing the bottle of champagne until it's empty and Valentino puts it away, turning towards Fabio.

"You were amazing today, fought your way back to take the lead brilliantly and you never looked back, I'm proud of you."

Fabio smiles shyly and looks away, he can take a compliment but when Valentino gives them, being his hero and idol, he gets a bit shy.

"I mean it," Valentino says and raises his hand, taking Fabio's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his face to him," you were, you are a great asset to Yamaha."

"Thank you," Fabio says and rests his hand on Valentino's wrist," it was great having you up there too, you've always been my idol."

Valentino smiles, having heard it so many times from so many riders but when Fabio says it, it feels different, better.

"Things are looking good for Yamaha, for the future." the Italian says.

"Have you signed for Petronas yet?" Fabio suddenly asks.

"Not yet, we're still working out the last details."

"It's a great team," Fabio says.

"I know."

Without really realizing it, their hands have found each other, fingers laced between them and when Valentino does notice, he brings them to his lips and he kisses the top of Fabio's hand. The Frenchman's breath hitches eyed wide and Valentino smiles, repeating the process, Fabio watching it and teeth biting his lip. Valentino reaches out his other hand and moves in closer, tugging his lip away from between his teeth. A finger moving over the abused skin.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Valentino whispers, eyes turning a shade darker.

"Yeah?" Fabio asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lip.

"Yeah."

Valentino shifts nervously, having Fabio tilt his head, knowing he is in control here and even tho he wants nothing more then those lips kissing him, he likes having the nine-time world champion at his mercy.

"What else?"

"What?"

"What else do you want to do?" Fabio asks, moving in closer.

"Touch you, I want to touch you, feel your skin beneath my fingertips, want to feel your hands on me."

"Where?" Fabio asks, shifting closer again.

"Everywhere," Valentino whispers, faces now inches away from each other," do you have any idea what you are doing to me, bambino?"

"I like it when you call me that." Fabio whispers.

"It's what you are, just a kid, you're so young...."

"I'm an adult for the law, have been for some years, you know."

"I know," Valentino smiles," I need to know if you are sure?"

Fabio says nothing, just leans in and kisses the Italian softly on the lips, a few pecks before his free hand cups his cheek and he turns his face to deepen it, breaking the kiss he rests his head against the Italian before he moves to his ear.

"You can do with me whatever you want, Valentino, I have always been yours," he whispers.

He feels the Italian shudder and Fabio smiles and before knows what is happening his world tips upside down, Valentino having him thrown over his shoulder while he walks to the bedroom with him. Fabio laughs, a laugh that turns into a low whimper when he feels a large hand slipping beneath his shorts, cupping his ass cheek and squeezing it. In the bedroom, Valentino crawls on the bed, lying Fabio down and leaning in to seal their lips in a deep kiss before he moves lower. Kissing his neck and sucking his pulse point having Fabio moan. Leaning back, he takes the hem of Fabio's shirt and pushes it up, the Frenchman pushing himself up to take it off.

Pushing him down on the bad again, Valentino's now dark blue eyes take in the skin, strong muscles and his fingertips move over them, sinking lower and curling around the band of his shorts. Fabio arches his hips off the bed so the Italian can push them off his hips and down his legs. Hands sliding up over his legs, they are splayed out on his inner thighs, thumbs brushing against the base and Valentino chuckles when Fabio's cock jumps.

"You're killing me here." the Petronas rider breaths out.

Valentino smirks and looks up, curling his fingers around the elastic band of his boxers and inching it down slowly, Fabio raising his hips and moaning when his cock jumps free, tip slapping his stomach and moving back again, standing tall and proud.

"Damn..." the Italian whispers," fucking perfection."

Fabio looks at him, seeing dark blue eyes drinking his cock in, tongue licking his lips before moving in, Fabio releases a strangled groan when he realises what is about to happen and he arches his hips up the moment Valentino's tongue licks up the pre-cum.

"You taste amazing, bambino."

Tongue licking and lapping at the tip, Valentino's hand takes the base to steady it so he can drag the tongue through the slit, curling around the tip and slowly moving down on it. Hitting the back of his throat, Valentino relaxes his muscles and swallows around him, hands shoot in his hair and tug.

"Vale please, I can't...."

"Yes you can." he murmurs around his length, vibrations around him having the younger moan.

Valentino keeps sucking him hard, tongue tracing the vein on the underside on his way up before it curls around the tip again and drags through the slit, his hand moves between Fabio's ass cheeks and he circles his hole but he doesn't breach him.  
Fabio's hands are still in unruly curls, tugging and eventually, Vale releases him, slotting in between his legs perfectly and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss, Fabio's hands circle his waist. Moving his hand upwards before they move down and slipping them underneath his joggers and boxers, following the curve of his perfect ass cheeks, the younger digs his fingernails in the flesh, sure to leave half-crescent moons.

Vale drags his hips down and over Fabio's, younger moaning brokenly, breaking the kiss.

"God, you feel só good, bambino." Vale whispers.

Fabio bends his knees, ankles placed underneath Vale's ass, they move in the same rhythm as his fingertips, arching his hips upwards while Vale keeps dragging them down. The Italian buries his face in Fabio's neck, breathing hard while he starts shaking, moans and whimpers slipping over lips while both find their release.

"Oh fuck..." Fabio moans.

"So good."

They ride out their orgasm and after, neither want to move, Fabio keeping his legs and arms around the Italian so he rolls them on their sides, pulling the younger closer. Pressing a kiss against his temple, Fabio shudders, nestling deeper into the arms of the other.

"You ok?" he asks softly.

Fabio just hums content, eyes already drooping and drifting to sleep, Vale just smiles and rests his head on top of Fabio's, also closing his eyes for a moment.


End file.
